Violet Eyes Never Die
by Jaxxyplier
Summary: When Violet moves to the new school, where Vladimir Tod happens to be attending. When they meet, they're the best friends already until Vlad, her, an henry are sent on a quest for blood vialsBut they might just transform into something more. Major FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod!**

**AN: I haven't read the whole series, so please correct me if I do something wrong, but I'm just making OC characters as I go. This is a Vlad/OC story! So if you don't like it, you don't have to read it! Enjoy **

I stared at my old black Converse as I kept walking towards my new High school. I wondered how many people would be there and just stare like a bunch of first graders when I walk in. I shuddered a little at the thought of all the eyes on me.

I never took buses, and I don't think I could considering I lived in an orphanage. My parents had died due to a horrible car accident, it was worse that I was with them but I was the one who survived.

Deep water is my worst fear, drowning would be the worst way for someone to die.

I'm not that type of boy-crazy girl who really wants attention, I'm just a down to earth girl who loves to chill, and make others smile and laugh if I get the chance to, oh and eat fruit salad or anything that has to do with fruit ^.^

But watch it, I can be mean and break a neck whenever I need to.

I stuffed my hands that wore black silky fingerless gloves that went up my forearm and looked like they were splashed with spots of rainbow rain deeper in my pockets of my Alex Evans "Impolite" hoodie. I always wore his fashion and my gloves that I designed myself. But he is just an amazing model with nice style too.

When I rounded a block and saw the school directly ahead of me, I got nervous and my hands began to sweat. I took out my blue iPod and selected "Grenade" by Bruno Mars. I put my hood up and put my iPod in my hoodie's pocket so no one would notice.

_It'll be alright_, I thought to myself, chanting that over and over in my head as I stepped into the parking lot. Thank God no one was outside, school had probably started already.

I entered the main office and saw a heavy woman who looked no older than 30. She looked up through her glasses as I waltzed in.

"Hello" I said and smiled, which she returned.

"Hello darling, are you new here?" she asked, her breath smelt of mint and cigarettes.

"Uh yeah, I'm Violet Thayer"

"Ms. Violet Thayer…okay hold on just a second." She turned and opened a drawer full of files. She dug through it before she pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me.

"There's your schedule dear, have a nice first day" she said and flashed me a smile.

"Thank you" I replied before walking out.

I sang along quietly to the song I was listening to as I examined my list.

English

History

Chemistry

Drama

Performing Arts Theatre

Arts & Designs

Physical Education

Well, what do you know. Exactly what I wanted too. This won't be so bad.

I walked into building E, and there were students everywhere. Some turned to stare at me. Ugh…

I went to locker #443, which just so happened to be mine. I opened it and started putting my junk inside, only keeping out my 200 paged red notebook and my Tinkerbelle mechanical pencil. I put my schedule under the cover of my notebook. I looked at the trophy window and checked my makeup, I wear NOTHING but eyeliner.

That's when the bell decided to ring.

Students fled away from where they were to get to their class, I just stood there… confused and not knowing where to go.

Then a girl who looked about a year older than I was walked up to me, she was dressed in a pink T-shirt with ruffled short sleeves and dark blue skinny jeans with black flats with a small bow on them. Her dirty blonde hair flowing down her back in curls.

She stopped two feet in front of me and looked me top to bottom with her crystal blue eyes before looking directly into mine.

She smiled "Are you new here?"

I nodded, and she stuck out her hand for me to shake which had a perfectly pink polished manicure for her nails.

"I'm Meredith, what's your name?"

I took her hand, my black nail polish mixing with her pink nails reminded me of black and white hands joining together in segregated times for some reason.

"I'm Violet Thayer, pleasure to meet you." I said smiling. She was nice.

"Pleasure's all mine, what grade are you in?" she asked and we began walking down the hall.

"I'm a freshman, you?"

"Sophomore, where are you headed."

"English, I have no idea where I'm going though." I said blushing a little, which I'm sure she could see because I was born with rose-kissed cheeks.

She giggled and linked arms with me, "Well I guess it's your lucky day because I'm heading there too."

She gave me a pearly white smile, and I just had to smile back. I could tell her and I were going to get along just fine.

"Sorry we're late sir, I had to help the new girl." Meredith told the teacher as we walked in.

He eyed me for a second before smiling at her, "It's no problem dear, go take your seat."

Meredith nodded and untangled her arm from mine before she went and sat in the front desk.

"Would you mind taking your hood down introducing yourself?" he asked me, I glanced at Meredith. She winked and mouth "Go on"

I sighed quietly and brought my hood down. I combed my fingers through my black hair a few times, brushing them into bangs over my eyes.

"I'm Violet Thayer, and I'm a freshman here. This school doesn't suck like I thought it would" I said and the whole class snickered at my last unnecessary comment.

"Okay…" the teacher said squinting at me a little as if he knew I was going to be trouble. "Go sit in the seat next to Meredith.

_Oh thank you Jesus!_ I thought as I sat in the empty seat next to my first friend here.

Time flew quickly in English, mainly because all I did was draw an Anime angel in my red notebook and listen to "Paparazzi" while they all took a quiz. How awesome is that?

"So what's your next class?" Meredith asked as we walked out of class.

"History" I replied crossing my fingers she had the same.

Her face just fell, "Aw, I have gym next. But history is right over there" she said pointing at a door near a window that was behind me.

"Oh, so I guess I'll see you later?" I asked looking down.

"You bet! Sit by me at lunch alright?"

"Mkay"

"See ya Violet!" She waved over her shoulder as she walked away, I waved back. I decided to walk to take a little tour since there was 10 minutes of passing time. I passed my History class and rounded the corner, my face smashed into a hard chest that just so happened coming in the other direction.

"Ouch." I muttered rubbing my small nose.

"I'm sorry" I heard a masculine voice say back to me. I looked up to see a guy who looked a little older than me. He was pale, like, snow pale. He had sleak black hair that had bangs to cover his dark eyes.

Oh snap, he was drop-dead gorgeous!

_Vlad's POV_

"Hey goth geek!" I heard Tom Gaiber shout to me, his friend Billy Jenson right next to him.

I ignored them and continued to my next class.

"Oi! Nerd, are you deaf or something?" Ben called, Tom laughed loud enough for a crowd to hear.

I put my hands in my pockets and walked faster.

"YOU BETTER RUN WIMP!" was the last thing I heard them shout before I took a sharp turn around the hallway corner.

And then something small and soft smashed into me.

"Ouch." It said, all I saw was a head with black hair when I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said and was about to turn when the person looked up at me. My feet were frosted to the ground.

She was a girl, a girl I've never seen before. Probably the new girl I heard Henry talking about, you could just see the excitement in his eyes. I can see why now…

Her skin was pale white and fair, and her cheeks were so rosy red that it was impossible for it to be makeup. She had silky black hair that went down her back in a scene styled way, her bangs covering half of her face. She was really small, about 5 feet tall compared to my 5'10 height. Her lips were cherry red and full…but what really caught my attention were her eyes.

They were adorably wide and innocent. And blue, _extremely_ blue. Like a blue I've never seen, even better than Meredith's crystal eyes. They were a violet blue, not purple, but more like blue sapphires. I felt like I was entering into the depths of the ocean staring at them now.

Oh God, I'm _staring_!

"Hey" She greeted when I looked away.

"Er…hi" I replied lamely. I mentally punched myself, DON'T BE AN IDIOT!

_Violet's POV_

"So, are you the new girl here?" he asked, leaning against the wall casually.

"Yep, I'm Violet Thayer." I said holding my hand out for him to shake. He just stared at it for a few seconds, and I wanted to dig a hole and never come out.

But he slowly took my hand and gave me a small smile, "Vladimir Tod, but I prefer Vlad." He said and flashing me grin.

"So uh what's your next class?" I asked pulling my hand away and putting it back into my pocket.

"History, and you?"

I felt warmness spread through my chest and I couldn't hide my smile. "Well Vlad, I guess we'll be in the same class together then."

**You like it? Even if you don't I'm gonna continue it. **

**Review Pwease! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vladimir Tod Series!**

_Violet's POV_

I felt something small slip underneath my arm. I glanced at Vlad to see him sliding a slip of paper to me, before he took his arm back and pretended like nothing had just happened. I gave him a weird look before I took the paper from under my arm and slowly opened it, making sure I didn't make a sound. I looked around for eavesdroppers before I read his fine print.

**Hey Violet! History bores the crap out of me. How are you? **

I smirked a bit and took out my Tinkerbelle pencil to write back.

_I'm alright, but passing notes in class…really? I'm right next to you, you couldn't just whisper? XD_

I passed it to him smoothly and kept my eyes to the front to not draw suspicion.

This was going to be interesting…

I heard him chuckle quietly as he read it. He scribbled something down before handing the paper back to me.

**Nah, and we're sitting in the back so we might as well take advantage ;) -wink wink-**

I lifted an eyebrow at him when I realized he could mean it in another way.

_Pervert…_

He nearly laughed out loud at my joke.

**If I'm a pervert, you must be a pedophile**

_Nuh uh! I'm a sweet little angel who wouldn't hurt a fly! *halo over head*_

**HAHAHA! Yeah…that's hilarious.**

_Shut up. _

**Nope, so tell me about yourself**

_Why? What do ya wanna know?_

**Everything. What's your favorite hobby, sport, color, movie, book. You name it.**

_Well…I love drama and anything that has to do with arts and designs: Acting, singing, dancing, drawing, writing, modeling whatever! It's not really a hobby, it's my LIFE! My favorite sport would be skateboarding, I just got into it last summer and it just clicked you know? I like all the colors, without them this world would be boring as hell. But if I were to choose my favorite it would be Black, green, blue, red, and violet. Hehe, I wonder why violet… I can't choose a favorite movie or book, it's impossible for me since I've read and seen too many. I would rather watch things on Broadway then on screen though, it gives the story more life to it. I'm done...see, look what you made me do! I wrote over a paragraph because of ONE question. _

**XD so? You seem to be a girl who probably gets lost in her imagination a lot huh?**

_You have no idea, action speaks louder than words to me, my friend. So, how about you?_

**Eh, there's not much to tell.**

_That's not fair._

**Well, it's true!**

_Uh huh, well because I'm so awesome I deserve to know._

**You'll probably just figure it out yourself, I don't even know!**

I stared at him for a moment, before crumpling up the paper and stuffing it in my pocket. Passing notes in class on the first day, nice.

We were doing that longer than I thought though, because a split second later the teacher blurted out, "Class dismissed!"

I stood up gathering my stuff, "I got chemistry next, which will be awesome because you get to BLOW STUFF UP!" I bet my face looked evil right now.

"Well that's cool, because coincidently, I have that next too." He said with enthusiasm.

We high-fived each other, and went on our merry way.

"That was the most boring class of Chemistry I've ever had." I said as Vlad and I walked out.

He nodded, "I know, but it doesn't really make a difference to me. All classes are boring."

I just rolled my eyes and we walked in the direction towards the cafeteria.

"So, who are you sitting by at lunch?" He asked as we entered, a wave of loud conversations hit us immediately.

"This girl named Meredith I met today." His eyes bulged, to the point where his eyeballs almost fell out of his sockets.

"You mean the dressed in pink curly haired MEREDITH?"

I just nodded, suddenly curious of why it was a big deal.

"Violet!" I heard a high cheery voice call me.

I did a 180 degree turn to see her waving at me from a table full of other preppy dressed people.

I stole a glance at Vlad, and saw him staring at her with his mouth agape.

Ohhhh yes, he had a little something going on for her. A crush maybe?

I felt a small pain in my heart at the sudden thought. It wasn't that noticeable, almost like getting bitten by a mosquito. But it still hurt. Why did that bother me?

I flicked him in the head to make him come back to his senses.

"Yo Vlad!" I said in his ear, he blinked and looked down at me.

"I'd like to play the staring game some other time. But where are you sitting?"

"Over there." He replied point in the corner, where another guy happened to be sitting.

I looked at Meredith and she was smiling at me. I pointed to Vlad and mouthed "Sitting with him, sorry"

She stared at me for a beat, and then just smiled and winked at me before turning back into her table.

I turned to Vlad to see him squinting his eyes at me, "What was that?"

I shrugged, "Her table's full, so I'm sitting with you."

He smiled, "Alright."

I followed him through the lunch room, not missing the glances he gave Meredith over his shoulder.

How cute?

"Hey Vlad!" the guy greeted when we reached the table.

"Hey Henry, how's it going?" Vlad replied as we both sat down.

"I'm awesome, like always but-" Henry stared at me and inspected me top to bottom like Meredith did.

"Who's this adorable girl you have?"

I felt my cheeks redden a bit. Did he just call me adorable? I watched him jerk his head to the side flipping his red hair out of his eyes.

"I'm Violet Thayer." I said to him, and he grinned.

"Nice to meet ya Violet, I'm Henry, Vlad's friend."

I took his hand to shake, when he held it out.

I bought a fruit cup from the lunch line, and ate it all with my fingers. Henry and Vlad just bought pizza and chips for themselves. Henry bought juice for all three of us.

And we just sat there and talked the whole lunch time about nothing. Just joking around and making each other laugh. A little friendship bonding.

"So what's you guy's next class?" I asked them after tossing my empty fruit cup into the trash.

"Math." They both said at the same time.

I frowned, "I see how it is then…" I muttered and pretended to wipe away tears. They just laughed at me and Vlad stood up.

"Let's give our little newbie here a tour for the remainder of lunch, shall we?" He said with a mock british accent.

Henry took his juice and held it to his lips, his pinkie sticking straight up in the air as he sipped like a gentleman. "Yes, we simply must." He said back in the same tone.

**(AN: Sorry if offensive, I love british accents!)**

They didn't even wait for me to accept, Vlad just grabbed my small wrist and yanked me out of my seat. Henry stood and threw all the trash away. They linked arms with me on each side, and we strutted out the cafeteria.

"We're off to take a tour, a wonderful, wonderful tour…" Henry sang, me and Vlad's laugh echoing afterwards in the vacant hallways.

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda boring. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vladimir Tod Series!**

_Violet's POV_

"And THIS…is the LIBRARY!" Henry said dramatically, his arm gesturing with care.

"Uh-huh." I replied, my tone bored. Weren't tourists suppose to be entertained by their host? Vlad looked at a nearby clock, and clicked his tongue.

"Fun's over." He said and I gave out a huff.

"Yeah, because I had so much fun doing this."

Henry's head snapped towards me, his eyes were wide. "You-you know what? You're just jealous because I'm awesomer than you!"

"Ha ha! No…" I laughed sarcastically, giving him a thumbs up which turned into a thumbs down.

Henry gave me a playful shove, which I returned.

"Alright," Vlad said. "If you guys are done being children I would like to get to my class."

"Hmm…I wonder why. Is it a certain girl?" Henry smirked tapping his chin. Vlad spun away, embarrassed. I just stared at them questioningly.

"Shut up." He murmured walking away. Henry slapped me on the shoulder before jogging up to Vlad.

"See ya guys." I called.

"Bye Violet!" Vlad replied over his shoulder.

I turned on my heel and walked in the other direction, kicking a balled up napkin I saw on the floor. There were a few signs hanging from the ceiling. Bathroom…Cafeteria…Oh! Auditorium. Perfect.

I followed the arrow on the sign and took a left, which led me to a long empty hallway. The only thing there was, were 2 pairs of doors. One right in front of me, and the other on the far end of the hallway.

I walked up to the closest door, and pushed it open. It creaked a bit, but I ignored the stares I immediately got and went to take a seat. It was dark in this place, only the stage lights were on. Which was bright enough for me.

The teacher didn't make me introduce myself, I'm pretty sure everyone knew who I was by now. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, watching the stage where the teacher happens to be standing on.

"Next week, there will be the auditions for the school play _The Little Mermaid"_ he said.

I heard a few excited gasps from girls who were sitting in the front. I too got excited-I ADORED The Little Mermaid! And now we get to do a musical for it…just like Broadway. Even though I was only here for one day. Hehe, I want to play Flounder, he's the best fish in the world. And that She's In Love song will be MINE! Muahaha…

Realizing I was smirking evilly, I took out my red notebook and flipped to a clean page. I began to draw a mermaid, just sitting on a rock and watching the sunset. She was twirling a curly lock of her hair in her fingers. It wasn't Ariel, just something from my imagination. For some reason I always draw whatever I'm thinking about, funny huh?

Then, I felt a presence right next to me after hearing a chair scrape against the floor. I looked up from my drawing, blinking. There was a dude sitting in the seat next to me.

"Hey," He said, casually leaning back in his chair.

"Hey there" I replied slowly, closing my notebook so he didn't see my drawing. My notebook was like my own personal world. No one can enter it without me telling them to do so.

"Tom Gaiber, here so you wouldn't be alone back here." He held out his hand towards me.

I could just here the smirk in his voice.

I took his hand gently in mine and shook it tenderly, "Violet Thayer, was probably wanting to be alone in the first place."

He chuckled a bit, "Attitude huh? Nice"

I rolled my eyes, knowing where this was probably gonna go.

"Hey man-whoa…who's this?" I heard a deep voice say coming from behind Tom.

"This," Tom began, exaggerating a bit. "Is Violet Thayer."

"Yo," I said, waving at him. He smiled.

"Hey Violet, I'm Bill. Bill Jenson." He said flashing me a toothy smirk.

I nodded and smiled back to be friendly. I bet if I'm lucky, in two weeks they'll forget about me and just go back to what they were doing before.

So after Drama I had run into Meredith again, and that time she had two girls with her. Kara Metley and Melissa Hart. They were pretty close, like nothing could break them apart.

I was actually happy when they all became friends with me, I just brought up the category Cotton Candy, and that's when we were all full of it and just clicked! Right then and there baby!

"See ya later!" I called after we all exchanged numbers.

"Bye!" They said together, their high voices chiming in a harmony type...way.

Classes dragged on, and it kinda sucked because I didn't have them with Henry or Vlad. The very thought saddened my day.

"Hey Violet! You have gym too?"

I had just walked out from the locker room. And I couldn't hide my smile when I heard that familiar voice.

Henry jogged up to me, he was wearing grey sweatpants with a white T-shirt.

"Nice" He said, staring me up and down.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing black Boy Shorts, with a plain-grey fitted shirt. My hair was tied into a ponytail.

"Meh…" I mumbled, kicking the ground a little.

Two arms suddenly wrapped around my waist, and I was spun in a circle.

"Violet! You're in here!" Vlad cheered, still spinning me. I giggled at his childish behavior.

"Hello to you too Vlad," I greeted when he finally set me down.

Henry just stood next to us, his face showed mock annoyance.

"No hello for me Vlad?" Henry shook his head slowly. "I see how it is."

Vlad responded by giving him a slap on the back. We all laughed as Henry flinched and fell to the floor.

"That was your greeting and you drop to the ground?" Vlad teased, "I'm offended"

I had randomly taken a banana out to eat while watching them joke with each other.

This school wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Your Welcome :D oh, and please review. It keeps me going. THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE VLADIMIR TOD SERIES!**

Walking towards the office, I wiped my forehead that was beaded with sweat. Gym was something else when it came to playing against Henry and Vlad in trench. They were cocky to the point where it got annoying, so I had thrown a ball at their stomachs when they weren't looking. Ha! I called them suckers too.

When I entered the office, the woman I saw there before looked up at me from a pile of paper work. Good God, if I ever get a job this will be the last one I'd go for. I smiled as I handed her my schedule.

"Did you have a good first day?" she asked, clicking her pen.

I nodded, "It was fun, not difficult like I thought it would be."

"Perfect" she muttered, signing the schedule and handing it back to me. "There you go hun."

I took it back to put it in my pocket. "Thank you Ms..." wait, what was her name?

"Just call me Sunny dear." She smiled.

"Oh, okay. Well thank you Sunny."

"You're very welcome Violet." She called as I walked out.

It was raining out when I left the school building, I saw some pit holes that were filled with water. Making deep puddles. A flash of black water and streaks of blood skimmed through my mind for a quick second. Reminding me of my past, and ruining my good day. Grr.

I felt the smallest pinch of tears forming in my eyes, I squeezed them shut and pushed the liquid back. It sucks knowing that you just had a great day at school, and you can't run home to tell your mother and father all about like a little 5 year old after their first day of kindergarten.

I felt someone poke me in my side, I spun around a split second after. Vlad grinned ear-to-ear at me and waved.

"Hey Violet, what'cha doing?" he asked, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

I shrugged, "Nothing really, I'm just going to walk home."

He nodded, "You going to tell your parents you made a new friend?" He smiled

I just stared at him for a second. Oh dear Lord WHY did he have to ask me this question now? There were so many ways to tell him. But mainly, I felt like screaming at him till my face turned red. I wanted to glare burning holes into his face... Or I could just walk away right now and not answer.

Figuring none of those would give me fair results, I felt my lips tremble just the smallest bit. Right before I managed to whisper out, "I have no parents."

He stood there frozen for a moment, his eyes wide and his lips agape. The stare he was giving me was numb and saddening, but I saw the smallest hint of understanding. I turned away from him to start down the parking lot, back to my orphanage where I would live until I was 18 or adopted.

Then, Vlad grabbed my wrist and whirled me around to face him. His lips were pressed together in a tight line. He suddenly pulled me into a hug, and damn it, it made me feel better.

"It's alright," he mumbled. "I know how you feel."

He pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes. "My parents are gone too."

I frowned, a sweet dude like him shouldn't go through this.

"I'm sorry about that Vlad."

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "I've got an aunt who takes care of me, and I'm okay Violet." He ruffled my hair as he said this.

I smiled at him, "Well, I had fun today. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

His lips pulled back in a toothy grin, he opened his mouth to speak…

"Vlad!" a cheery voice called.

He turned around, and I had to stand on my tippy-toes to look over his shoulder. I'm freaking fun-sized for life, yay.

Meredith and her other trio members Kara and Melissa were chilling out and leaning on a nearby van. Meredith signaled him with her finger to come to her, she had a huge smile on her face.

Vlad looked at me, "See you tomorrow Violet." He said before jogging away to go over to Meredith.

I gave him a small wave with my fingers when he looked at me over his shoulder, before I made my way out of the school grounds.

I glanced at the school again, then to where Vlad had went. What I saw made me stop in my tracks to lift an eyebrow.

Meredith had her hands on either side of Vlad's face and her mouth covered his. He had his hands in his pockets again, but I could tell he was kissing back.

Oh and do NOT get me wrong…'Cause I have TWENTY-TWENTY VISION.

~^^~ **(****AN:that's what I use for my later signs)**

Slipping the key out of the lock, I pushed open the door and walked in.

The orphanage I live in is amazing. The scent of Cinnamon and freshly baked cookies filled my nose, the small pitter-patter sound of feet and joyous giggles filled the air.

But mostly, it was the music.

And I mean any type of music, you name it. We ALWAYS had music on, by iPod or by the piano in the spare room, it just gave us all a happy mood.

I went into my room, Room #18. And there was Lindsey, my roommate. She was lying on her stomach and reading quietly. Chewing on the tip of her glasses as she did. She was 17, and junior's age, but she preferred going online for school.

Lindsey had deep brown eyes and dark brown hair, she had that olive skin that made her stand out in the sunlight. She was gorgeous, and she had the most creative personality ever.

Seriously, she could do anything in the arts' world. She's usually the music around here because she could figure out how to play any instrument like THAT. And she even wrote her own music, she's still writing her first one. She can't just start something new knowing that she still had unfinished business.

And usually, she's more of a thinker than a talker. Just like how I am pretty much, but her and I got along really well. We always listened to each other, because her and I were practically sisters.

"Violet!" she said, looking up from a book she was reading. She smiled and jumped up and bounced her way over to me. She gave me her famous teddy bear hug, which I returned.

"Are you going to make those amazing cupcakes for dessert tonight?" She asked when we pulled away.

I smiled and nodded, I was a really good baker. It was just something I loved doing, besides drawing and listening to music or helping others when they're down. And I'm really good at it too, I make my own ingredients to mix with others to add some of my extra taste and style.

I felt two little arms wrap around my leg all of a sudden.

I looked down to see Bonnie, a little six year old girl who brightened my day at any time with her crooked adorable smile.

"Violet! You're back!" she cheered, her big blue eyes sparkling.

I giggled and brushed her golden hair from her face. She smiled at me, "Look! I lost a tooth!" she opened her mouth and I saw one of her front teeth gone.

I bent down to hug her, "Good for you Bonnie, are you going to give it to the tooth fairy?"

She nodded eagerly, Bonnie and I both loved and believed in all that fantasy boring people called crap and fake. That's why her and I got along so well, she was like a baby sister to me.

"I gave her a small patch" I heard Lindsey say, she held up a small black bag that had a yellow crown with the word "Princess" printed on it. "I'm going to put it under your pillow, okay Bon?"

"Okay!" She responded in her naturally loud voice.

Lindsey left to walk to the Bonnie's room, which was on the other side because that's where the little children were placed.

I crouched down, "C'mon, I'll give you a piggy-back ride."

"Yay!" she squealed, not hesitating to jump on.

And she was so adorable when I ran down the halls, she has the most breath-taking laugh ever. Such a child she was.

I ran her all the way to the family room, a big room in the center of the building, and then I put her down.

"Hey Buttercup!" a bell-chiming voice rang.

Persephone was the owner of the orphanage. Well, Persephone wasn't her real name, but that was what she preferred us all to call her.

Persephone had spiky black hair and hazel eyes, and she was very slim due to how energetic she was. She was the best woman any orphan could dream of. She didn't cage us inside the orphanage all the time or give us any boundaries.

Persephone was a woman who was laid back, and knew how to think like a child when she wanted to. She let us be free and express ourselves. She didn't care what we did, (unless we started a fight and broke her 52 inch flat screen TV) but no matter what we did, as long as we were happy and had fun, let's just say this: She did not give a _shit_.

Persephone was dancing with some other kids in the open space, they were dancing to "Dynamite" and they looked like they were having so much fun.

"Join us Buttercup!" she shouted over the music, heh, Buttercup was my nickname. And only MINE of course. Since Buttercup was my favorite PowerPuff Girl ever since I was little, and my favorite candy was Butter Fingers.

Bonnie grabbed my hand and yanked me towards the room where all the joy was. She started jumping around and waving her arms in the air like she didn't care. I jumped around with her, suddenly hyper full of adrenaline. Persephone waltzed over dramatically to me to start doing a crazy tango with me.

It wasn't long before Lindsey came bursting through the doors to jump in. And pretty soon, we were all in a Cha-cha train. Just laughing and having a good time.

Fun was what this orphanage was all about, and now that I think of it I wouldn't mind not getting adopted. As long as this orphanage was run by Persephone and it stayed the same…

Who the hell cares if we're still orphans.

**5 days…I believe that is now my limit for how long it takes me to upload. There ya go! It was kind of dramatized and descriptive but It bores me to always have them talk and nothing else. It gives the story a monotone. I hope you enjoyed, please review! **


End file.
